


Easter Fortune

by BananaMilk514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: EASTER FLUFF, Easter, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Kihyungwon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilk514/pseuds/BananaMilk514
Summary: Hyungwon's been crushing on the owner of the chinese restaurant for the longest time. He finally found the courage to ask him out.





	Easter Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proofread it yet. I'll try to do so later. I haven't written anything within a pan of two hours before...I usually procrastinate for months. But i hope you like it! Comments and Kudos would mean a lot!

It's been almost a year since Hyungwon started working at the publishing company. Ever since he's noticed the locally run chinese restaurant nearby on his first day, he's been going there for dinner every night after work.

At first he wasn't sure if he went there because the food is good and he'd get a fortune cookie with positive messages in it or if it's because the owner of the place is cute. It was probably both.  
Going alone he's spent most of time there conversing with the owner, who he found out was called Kihyun. Becoming a frequent customer, he got to know the owner more and now considers him as friend.

sort of. 

Hyungwon can't help but somewhat flirt with Kihyun.    
He once asked "You're handsome, you must have a girlfriend or a boyfriend right?"  
Kihyun was preoccupied wiping the table next to Hyungwon's to notice the smile on the tall boy's face when he said "nope i don't have a boyfriend, didn't have time to go out much after i set up this place." Kihyun gestured to his surrounding "Running it on my own takes a lot of my time".

Hyungwon's tried to ask him out as he joked about his job, even though he meant it. But Kihyun never got it.

"Come on, Ki. Don't let me suffer through this company alone."

"Don't be such a baby. you've been to plenty since you started working there, and you've survived them all." Chuckling " People will get the wrong idea if I come with you. I'll ruin your chances with anyone who's taken an interest in you at work"

Hyungwon muttered grumpily under his breath as he crossed his arms "So what if they do"

Not catching what he said, "What?" Kihyun asked

Hyungwon shook his head changing the subject "Chef You where are my prawn dim sums?"

Now that it's been almost a year, Hyungwon's finally admitting to himself that he's head over heels for  Kihyun. He finds their height difference cute, he smiles like an idiot at the fortune cookies that now have hand written notes in them instead of printed ones. He must be whipped for this boy to even thinks Kihyun's handwriting so cute, even though his new cookie messages are too cheesy for customers. A motivational message for strangers is better than "Your smile brightens my day" or "Look up handsome in a dictionary and you'll find your picture there". What is he trying to do? flirt with the customers?

 

Because it's Easter, Hyungwon knew Kihyun was taking a day off on Monday to extend his weekend.  
He never was brave enough to ask Kihyun to hangout on weekends, he wasn't sure if their friendship  permitted that. He didn't know if he's be imposing on Kihyun's free time. What if he didn't want to waste his free time on Hyungwon? Why would he? 

This time Hyungwon thought he'd finally ask Kihyun out. That Friday night before leaving the restaurant, Hyungwon placed a homemade fortune cookie on the table in front of Kihyun. The shorter boy looked at it and then looked at Hyungwon, with a confused smile. 

"You're always giving out the fortune cookies, this time I made you one. Don't judge how it looks, Its a personal achievement that it somewhat resembles a fortune cookie" He smiled and bid Kihyun goodnight before he walked out.

Hyungwon didn't want to wait and see Kihyun's reaction after reading the message in the cookie. It wasn't a fortune telling message but a confession and a question. "I've liked you for a while now and I really want to take you out. Let's celebrate Easter together at Everland? If it's a yes, I'll be by the gate on Monday at 11AM".

 

It's finally Monday and Hyungwon can't believe he called in sick for an unconfirmed date. He sat by the gate with a bunny ears on his head and a second bunny headband in his hand. He was getting nervous as time inched closer towards 11. He wasn't sure if his idea was good or stupid. If this would work out or he'd be stood up. He was Staring at the ground and twirling the headband as thoughts were running wild in his head. Suddenly he saw a pair of shoes stopping in front of him and turning to face him. Looking up, he saw Kihyun standing there with a small smile playing on his lips, eyes glancing at the headband on Hyungwon's head and back at the ones in his hands. Hyungwon stood up and smiled " You came".

"Are these for me?" Kihyun pointed at the bunny ears headband in Hyungwon's hands before taking them from him and placing it on his head.  
"how do i look?" Kihyun asked lightly laughing.  
"Cute" Hyungwon was smiling widely.

"It took you look enough to ask me out" Kihyun said as he walked towards the theme park's entrance, "I was wondering how many more handwritten messages I had to write you" 

Hyungwon halted in his place when Kihyun said that " Wait, the handwritten messages were just for me? you didn't start hand writing your messages for all the customers?" he said dumbfounded. 

Stopping as well " Why would i flirt with everyone? Am i trying to make customers run away?"

"Oh" was all that left Hyungwon's mouth as he processed what Kihyun said.

Kihyun started laughing out loud when he realized Hyungwon thought Kihyun wrote flirty and cheesy messages to all his customers. "Seriously Hyungwon you're so dense"

Scoffing and pretending to not be embarrassed by the situation " Whatever as long as it ended with me asking you out and now that you're here..."He smiled and grabbed Kihyun's hand "Let's not waste our day off and have fun", Kihyun smiled, agreeing with Hyungwon and let himself be led into the park by the taller boy in front of him.


End file.
